


Brother of Mine

by cadkitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Magic, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor understood that somewhere along the way, something twisted had likely happened to him to cause feelings like these to surface, no matter how late in life they were manifesting. He should have been angry... should have wanted to take Loki back to Asgard and shove him in a cell, lock him away from the world and never see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's adopted... it's okay. SHHHH Also demi-gods and fucked up shit and LOKI GOT FUCKED BY A HORSE. THIS IS NOTHING. FUCK.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Don't Cry" by Guns N' Roses

Somewhere deep inside him, Thor knew there was a reason as to why he felt the way he did. He understood that somewhere along the way, something twisted had likely happened to him to cause feelings like these to surface, no matter how late in life they were manifesting. He should have been angry... should have wanted to take Loki back to Asgard and shove him in a cell, lock him away from the world and never see him again. 

But the truth was, even as he stood there, the other Avengers all around him, all he could do was think about the horrible things he wanted to do with his brother the instant they were away from prying eyes. He wouldn't... couldn't... even in their world there were strict boundaries and that would have been firmly crossing a number of them, particularly if done within the walls of the castle.

He grasped his end of the container with the Tesseract inside and gave Loki the signal, the pair of them twisting it and then vanishing from Earth. Moments later, they arrived in Asgard, Thor ignoring everything except his charge, grasping Loki by the handcuffs he'd placed him in, nearly dragging him along behind him toward the castle. Every single step brought him one moment closer to violating everything he stood for, everything he knew he shouldn't do.

His steps quickened, his heart right along with it, a shiver sliding through him as they entered the main palace. He led the way to the throne room, giving it a cursory glance before realizing neither their Mother nor Father were there. One glance at the door and the guards stationed there told him he shouldn't interrupt, something he was loathe to admit slipped his control just a tiny bit further away.

He yanked lightly on Loki's chains, leading him off toward his own chambers, giving a curt order to the guard wandering his hallway to keep everyone out until further notice, including their parents. There was no questioning look, no hesitation, only a simple, "Yes, Sir," in response. Stepping into his room, he closed the door and locked it, pulling Loki along with him until he got him to the chair that sat next to his bed. He shoved him down on it and then backed away, giving him a long, hard look before turning away and putting the Tesseract as far from Loki as possible in the room.

Coming back, he settled on the edge of the bed and leaned forward, his forearms braced on his thighs, hands dangling between his knees, long blonde hair falling down to shield his face from Loki's view as he tried his best to sort out where these feelings were coming from. Eventually, Loki began rattling around, banging lightly on the chair with his cuffed hands, little grunts coming from behind the muzzle Thor had intentionally put on him. He glanced up, staring at him for a moment before registering the urgency in his brother's face.

With a sigh, he pushed himself up and moved to him. Leaning over, he reached to unfasten the gag that kept him from talking, removing the device and setting it aside, waiting on the words to spill forth from the other's mouth.

Loki gave him a slightly peeved off look and then sighed, turning his head to the side and gazing at the only other door inside the chambers. "It's a bit urgent," he issued, not quite saying what he needed, but making it relatively clear with where he was looking.

"This best not be a trick," Thor returned quietly, reaching for Loki's elbow, pulling him up and ushering him to the door. Opening it, he pushed the other in ahead of him and then leaned against the wall, watching his every move.

Loki cast him one glance and then huffed, reaching down to start unfastening his garments. Once he had the layers open, he moved to the toilet, pushing open the lid as best he could with his hands still bound. A bit awkwardly, he leaned forward, letting out a groan as he started to urinate.

Thor winced a bit, not really wanting to watch the entire display, but knowing if he didn't, he'd likely end up with Loki slipping his bonds and departing before he ever had the chance to stop him. As soon as the other was done and had done his clothing back up, Thor watched as his brother went about washing his hands up and then coming back to him, brushing past him, intentionally bumping shoulders with him. "Enjoy the show?"

Thor grunted, turning to follow Loki back into the bedroom. He couldn't entirely say he hadn't, given it'd been years since he'd seen his brother naked below the waist. And now... now the urges welled up even more than they had before, surging through his body in a way that left him nearly breathless and desperate for a good, private session in which he showed Loki just how much he had enjoyed it... and how much more he could. Wincing, he sat back down on the bed, listening to Loki settling in the recliner again. 

"What? Not going to shut me up again?" The creak of Loki's chair was evident a moment later. When Loki spoke again, his voice dipped dramatically, nearly purring out the next few words, "Did it turn you on, _brother_?"

The word 'adopted' nearly bubbled up from inside of Thor, the automatic defense to his desires more blatant than he'd have preferred. Instead, he clenched his jaw and debated the actuality of his brother's words. Perhaps... that was it. The dominance, the control of the entire situation with someone as _dangerous_ as Loki was. But then, why did seeing him a few moments earlier turn him on even more if that was all there was to it? It just didn't make total sense. 

"I see," Loki offered, leaning back in his seat and crossing one leg over the other, his hands folded neatly in his lap in a manner that nearly hid his bonds from view. "So we're not going to talk about this then?"

"About what?" Thor snapped back at him, standing up and looming over him. "There's nothing to talk about!"

"Tsk tsk," Loki returned, a smirk on his lips. "Always so aggressive so quickly. Control it... use it..." he tilted his head back and laughed, "or just give in and do what you want. Things are so much simpler that way."

Thor regarded him long enough to notice that Loki had opened his pants again and that, at some point, he'd pushed two fingers inside the material. Arousal slammed through him hard enough to make him grunt, his eyes snapping back up to Loki's own. "You manipulative little-"

"What? Manipulative little what?" Loki shot back, already spreading his legs, pushing more of his hand into his pants, obviously grabbing at his cock. "Do it... let out all your anger and frustration on me. I can take it. That frail little human you look at so sweetly... she just can't." With that, he shifted into her form, staring at the other with dark, sultry eyes. "Does this help you? Is it better this way? If I'm her, then does it make it easier on you to fuck me?" He pushed himself up from the chair, reaching both chained hands out to grasp the front of Thor's shirt, his voice changing to hers as well. "Please, Thor... I've wanted you for so lo-"

He never got further than that, Thor grasping him by the throat and hissing out, "Change back. You're crossing a line, you ignorant shit."

With a smirk, Loki changed back. "A bigger line than the fact that you've got your dick hard for your own brother?"

Thor let out a snarl and shoved Loki back toward the chair, watching as the other simply fell right into it, no fighting to stay on his feet, no desperate attempts to catch himself. And something about that surged even more arousal through him, enough to force his eyes closed as he fought it, his cock definitely responding to the situation now. Opening his eyes, he found Loki lounging there, right where he'd been pushed, a burning arousal in his eyes as he viewed his older brother. "I'm not even technically related to you, you know. It's not entirely wrong."

"It's wrong under this roof and you know it," Thor finally responded, willing to admit it at last. "It's wrong because of how we grew up, because of who we are..."

Loki gave a snort. "Please... and half of the other things in my past aren't equally as fucked up? Maybe you've been the good child, the one who stays away from the controversy and the pieces of things that those humans you adore so much would think to be disgusting. But me..." a soft clink and the cuffs fell away, Loki spreading his arms to drape them over the arms of the chair, obviously not going anywhere despite getting out of them, "I'm the sinner of this fucked up ruse we call a family." His eyes slid down to the now-obvious bulge in Thor's outfit, a smirk sliding over his lips. "Come on... give in."

"Why are you pushing it so much?" Thor finally asked, looking away for a moment and then back again. He hadn't missed Loki's cuffs falling away, but he had noticed his arousal dipping in that moment, only proving that a part of his desire was definitely attached to dominating the other. "What is it that you'd gain from this that makes you want it so badly?"

Loki was silent as he shifted in his chair, one hand coming down to rub over his crotch, his hips slowly pushing up against his hand. Breathing out a little moan, he let his hips fall back to the chair, his hand still resting there, but unmoving. "It's been too long... and the last incident... was..." he made a distasteful face, "not my idea of pleasant."

"And fucking your own brother would be?"

The laughter Loki released even put a bemused look on Thor's face. "You have so much to learn about me, brother of mine." He lifted one hand, crooking his finger toward him. "Give me a try... if you don't like it, then it's not like you're obligated to fuck me again." As Thor leaned in, hesitancy in his every move, Loki pressed his lips to his brother's ear and hissed out, "Just say you regret it and walk away... I'll understand. But if you like it... if you crave it the way I predict you will, you'll ease the passage of my time so much smoother than my own hands will."

Thor let out a soft snarl, his hand sliding up Loki's chest and then grasping at that pale neck, sending a shudder through the younger man. "You're using me."

"And you're using me," Loki returned easily, his hand coming up to grasp Thor's wrist. He could have wrenched it away, could have fought it, but instead, he just held his wrist, his eyelids falling closed. "Give me something I'll remember... take it all out on me. Every frustration, every fucked up desire that might break another... use me for all I'm worth."

"Is it actually what you want?" Thor finally breathed out, swallowing thickly just after.

"I just asked for it, didn't I?" Loki grasped his other hand, pushing it down against his cock, which he'd extracted from his clothing: hard and warm as he wrapped Thor's fingers around it. "Too late to back out now... you've already excited me."

A shudder ripped through Thor as he gave Loki's cock a few strokes, excitement surging through him at the idea that he was actually doing this to his own brother. It was wrong... every ounce of wrong in the universe, but he didn't care right then. Everything he usually held back, everything he generally wanted and denied, came welling up and in an instant, he had the cuffs back around Loki's wrists, snapping them firmly in place. He slid his mouth along the other's jawline, eyelids at half-mast as he groaned, his arousal surging once again. "This way... this is how I want it. Don't escape it."

Loki's hands came up to rub at the front of Thor's pants, touching his arousal for the first time, causing Thor's hips to jerk involuntarily. "Do as you want. I have no boundaries... not a single one."

Immediately, Thor pulled back, grasping the mask he'd fitted on Loki earlier and held it up, showing it to him. He leaned in and pushed it onto the other, attaching it on him and then staring down at him, his own fingers massaging the bulge in his pants. "I've never wanted you more than I did the moment I put that on you. I wanted to fuck you until you wanted to scream... until you needed to plead for me to stop... but you couldn't."

Loki simply stared up at him, watching... waiting. He didn't seem mad about the gag being back in place, rather he seemed somewhat excited by it, his cock still blatantly obvious, sticking up from his trousers as he arched his hips a little bit.

Thor's gaze traveled back down to it for a moment before he grasped Loki by the chain binding his wrists to one another. Tugging him up, he nearly tossed him on the bed. Crawling up behind him, he began to unfasten the various pieces of Loki's outfit, stripping him of each piece, growing more and more desperate for what was to come as he went. He grunted as he finally pulled down Loki's slacks far enough to expose his ass. He took both handfuls and squeezed, hissing in a breath as he did, his cock twitching in his own trousers. Leaning down, he murmured, "Are your tricks useful here, Loki?" He received a single nod and he grabbed his ass even harder. "So I can just fuck you?"

There was a grunt and then Loki rolled himself onto his knees, sticking his ass up in the air, a glistening substance dribbling from his entrance now. 

"Efficient," Thor murmured as he rubbed over the globes of flesh he found himself perhaps more attracted to than he should have been. Leaning down, he lightly grazed his teeth over one and then smacked the other, causing Loki to buck a bit. He reached down and freed his cock from his trousers, jacking off urgently for a few seconds before he shifted behind Loki and positioned himself. Shoving in, he released a loud moan as his length was encased in the other's warmth. The word _wrong_ echoed through his mind, but the pleasure was too great for him to care.

He started to thrust, his movements quick and relentless. "You feel amazing," he breathed out to the other, grasping his hips and starting to forcefully yank Loki back against his dick every time he thrust forward, the power of it jarring both of them every single time. He leaned down over his brother, his cheek sliding over the muscles of the other's back before he whispered out, "If you want it to stop... make your outfit red, okay?" He received a single nod and then a moan that couldn't be contained by the gag as he began to thrust faster into the other man's body. Shifting slightly, he pulled lightly at one of Loki's cheeks, watching in the mirror to that side as his dick slid into Loki's ass. "Look at us," he hissed out, "look at my cock fucking your ass." And Loki did look, turning his head and staring into the mirror as their union continued.

The door started to open, cursing sounding in the hallway, and immediately Loki's head snapped toward the door. In an instant, the door slammed shut, glowing with his energy as he trembled beneath Thor, grappling at the bed sheets and bucking against him like a desperate man.

Thor leaned down, breathing against his ear, "It seems... it'll have to be shorter than expected." His hand slid down under Loki's body, grasping his cock and starting to stroke him off as quickly as possible. "Let it out for me... _Loki_."

The words sent a shiver through Loki's body and he began to move in time with Thor, the power of their combined thrusting sending them both into a relative frenzy. A few things crashed down around them just from the power of their movements, Thor humping at Loki like a crazed man and Loki scraping at the bed enough to start drawing up the insides of the bedding, his moans steadily growing louder and louder as they fucked harder and harder.

And then Loki was cumming, his body trembling beneath Thor's own as his cock began to spurt over the sheets beneath him.

Thor wasn't far behind, releasing a groan that was more erotic than anything else that had happened so far. He tensed, forcing himself to slam in a few more times before he stilled, his seed pulsing into Loki's ass, filling his brother to the brim with his essence. Leaning down over him, he breathed out, "I came inside of you... you're mine, do you understand that?" Loki nodded, shuddering as Thor gave him a few more strokes before he pulled out and stumbled off the bed, doing up his pants. He pulled Loki up and unfastened his cuffs for a moment, hissing out, "Do your pants up and... fix the bed. Leave the rest, we'll say we fought."

Loki stared at him for a few long moments before reaching up and taking off the gag. He grabbed Thor and yanked him close, kissing him harshly before pushing him away, his eyes still bright with arousal. "I'm not done with you," he muttered before flicking a hand at the bed and then putting back on the muzzle and fastening up his clothing. As soon as he had all the evidence of what they'd _really_ done cleared away, he stood in front of Thor and then changed, making himself look fairly well beat up before he fell to the floor, letting out a loud groan and releasing the hold on the door at the same time.

The door burst open and numerous people poured in, Thor clenching his fist and standing over Loki, knowing the part he had to play in this, anger sliding into place on his face. Even as he was grasped by several guards, their Mother rushing between them, he felt somehow equally self-satisfied and horrified at what he'd done. But... he was sure, this was only the beginning.


End file.
